


Go back to sleep Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Delusions, Dipper is around 10, Insanity, M/M, Mentioned Mabill, Murder, Obsession, Pedophile Bill Cipher, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, So yeah messed up, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill Cipher had never cared for anyone or anything. He didn't have a single reason too. But it all changed when he met his little angel and nothing was gonna stand in his way of getting him.





	Go back to sleep Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look who wrote a BillDip story after a million years. I'll be honest. I ship Mabel x Bill more then BillDip but obviously I still love it too. So welp hope you enjoy it. Comments would mean so much to me!!

Bill Cipher had never really cared about anyone or nothing. He didn't have a reason too. There wasn't anybody that cared about him either, so why should he even begin to bother. He usually just got drunk and forgot about his emotional pain for a little while. It was a constant circle for him. A routine he grew accustomed too.

It wasn't like a part of him didn't want someone next to him, to cure his loneliness. But who'd want to be around him. Absolutely nobody. It was a truly sad reality.

But all of his emptiness seemed to fade from inside of him when he met...

His angel.

Quite literally the most pure creature his eyes had ever landed on. His angel's name was Dipper. For him when they met then it just had to be fate. Finally after putting him through so much, god decided to give him a present, a blessing in the form of this gorgeous boy.

He had been on one of his usual walks to make himself feel more relaxed, passing by the park before he got hit on the head with a ball. It didn't hurt, more annoyed him. He heard running towards him and his glare went away immediately at a brown haired boy looking up at him, with the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen.

 "I-I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean for you to get hit! I was just playing with my sister Mabel and accidentally hit the ball too hard! I'm really sorry!" The boy quickly explained as he looked up at him in an embarrassed manner.

 Meanwhile he was completely caught off guard. His heart beating fast in his chest. This feeling was completely new. The boy was so cute and innocent. So sweet. He quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and handed the boy his ball, before ruffling his soft hair. "It's no problemo kid. Stuff like that happens. What's your name?"

The boy's brown eyes lit up with relief and happiness as he giggled. "Dipper!" He replied before a girl's voice called the same name and his eyes turned towards his twin. Who he had to admit was just as beautiful as the boy. "It was nice talking to you sir!" The boy exclaimed before running off to play again.

 His eyes lingered at the boy's form as he ran off towards the girl to play again. A small blush on his cheeks. What was happening to him? This feeling was so new and he had no idea what was happening to him. But he did understand that this boy had to be his and only his.

He had stayed hidden until the two siblings left the park. Both of them were quite the precious pair. It was obvious they were very close to eachother and though he fully admitted that he felt attraction towards the girl. Then he found something about the boy to be so much more desirable. 

Soon enough the two twins made it to a small house. He carefully moved over to the windows and looked at what was happening. Inside were obviously the twin's parents. He felt a painful feeling of jealousy in his chest when he saw the beasts touch his angel so easily. No, this just wouldn't do. This little angel had to be his and he was going to be. Even if it was the last thing he'd ever end up doing, then they'd be together forever.

Ever since that day he followed the boy whenever he could. He did have a job so it wasn't like he could always be there. Now he was actually working hard at his job too, so he'd be able to provide his angel with everything once they'd be together forever.

He even started making a special room for his darling in his apartment. A special room that nobody would ever find him from. Even if they tried. He made the walls soundproof and decorated with all the things that his beloved loved. He truly knew now that he was in love. It wasn't wrong. He had never felt this right about something in his entire life.

Bill took a lot of pictures of his angel and when he was feeling very brave even stole an item or two from the boy. He felt like he was falling deeper and deeper in love with the boy, always wishing to be closer to the boy.

But though the boy himself was incredibly perfect, then people around him sure weren't. Well besides his twin, Mabel. She was fairly cute. But those stupid parents. How dare they act like they loved his sapling. Only he loved him! Absolutely nobody else could love him in the same way! 

Finally, after three months of planning he was ready for his move. He waited until the father of his sapling went to his night shift and his wife asleep. Of course his angel was already asleep, along with Mabel. They had different rooms so this should make it easier. He grinned and made his way into the house through the window. Moving through the dark with expert skills. He felt so excited that it was almost too much to take. Together with him he had various stuff to help him smoothen the process and make it easier.

He walked into the wretched woman's room and didn't waste any time with pushing the gag into her mouth and handcuffing her hands together. Of course the woman awoke in the process of his fun and started to struggle under him. But he was much taller and stronger then this demon. In his hands he held a knife and took in the fear at the woman's eyes, before starting to stab her over and over again. "I fucking hate you! This is what you get!" He hissed out and didn't even stop when the woman was long dead.

 Bill felt such ecstasy run through his body. He felt so damn happy. One target out of his way to his angel. He giggled and then waited for the other demon to arrive. Meanwhile just enjoying the scene in front of him, taking it all in. He really had done it and committed a murder. There was no remorse inside of him, absolutely none. This was made in the name of love, after all.

Once the other demon came then he could hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He had a baseball bat in his hands and hid behind the door, in the shadows when the man stepped inside and turned the lights on, when seeing his wife dead and he was in silent shock. Deciding to take advantage of this. He moved closer quietly and hit him hard with the baseball bat. He grinned when he fell to his knees and hit him again and again. The man tried to fight back but was already feeling so weak from being hit over and over again. "He's mine now, you fucking asshole!" He hissed out in triumph as the demon took his last breath.

Finally! Freaking finally the monsters were out of his way and he was free to take his angel home with him. Of course he made sure to clean up the crime scene a bit. Though he was wearing gloves, black clothing and a mask too. He had planned this for so long and was sure he'd get away with it. To make it look like a burglary then he trashed the place and grinned while at it. Oh this was truly perfect!

Of course he had some plans for Mabel too, simply killing her immediately would be a waste .Oh no he felt like playing with her body before he ended her life. He walked into her room and she was still asleep . There was pink, glitter and stuffed animals all around the room, making him grin. It was honestly really cute. He carefully made his way over to the girl and gently ran his fingers through her long brown hair. When her eyes opened and then immediately widened, making it obvious that she was going to scream. Then he quickly put her own sock into her mouth to cover her screams. 

"Don't scream now sweetheart~ I just want to have some fun with you~" He purred out in delight at the frightened look in the girl's eyes. She sobbed as his hand went under her nightgown and pulled her underwear down. Also kissing down he pale skin. Though she fought against him then it was obvious that she had no way out. This was going to be truly fun.

He took his time playing with her body and taking her purity along with him. She felt throughly exhausted by the end of it and was now just sobbing quietly. He kissed her tears away, taking out his knife. "You were such a good girl but I'm sure your brother will be even better~ I'm sure you'll go to heaven though, darling." With that said he cut her throat in one swift movement trying his best to give her a quick death and closing her eyes once she was dead.

When he was done then he happily walked into his love's room. Who was still asleep. His beloved was always such a heavy sleeper that it was just truly adorable. He felt his heart beat faster at his angel's face in the moonlight. Slowly he took out a syringe and injected his love with it, so he wouldn't make any loud noises and also would get enough sleep.

Quickly he escaped through the window, but not before trashing his angel's room too. He giggled and threw his dirty clothes away to the floor of his car and hid his love away under the warm blankets. He put on new clothes before driving away. All his dreams were finally coming together. He felt so happy that he could cry.

When he made it home then he placed his angel on the bed in his new room and then went to take a shower himself, to get this dirt and sweat off of his body. But he tried to do it as fast as possible because he yearned to be close to his beautiful sweetheart.

He put on jeans and a T-shirt before basically running off to the secret room and he felt tears of happiness run down his cheeks at the thought of his angel being here with him, finally taking away all of the pain and emptiness he felt. Gently he wrapped his arms around the boy's fragile body and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, my gorgeous angel~"

 Truly he didn't even know he had fallen asleep until he heard his angel's voice besides him. Though it sounded more like tears and whimpering, making his heart ache. He didn't want his little sapling to be sad. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at his angel who was still in his arms.

"W-Who are you? Why am I here? Where are my parents and sister?" Were the first questions that ran past his sapling's lips. He felt slightly guilty but he couldn't help but think that Dipper looked absolutely adorable like that.

He put a lip to his angel's lips to silence him. "My name's Bill, my little angel. Your parents left you to me, telling me that they had grown tired of you. Taking your sister with them." He lied, obviously but he could tell that his love believed him by the tears rolling down his cheeks. The boy quickly buried his face in his chest and clung onto him.

The poor boy just kept crying into his chest. Unable to see the sick smile on his lips. This was going to be just perfect.

 💖~~~💖~~~💖

It had taken time for his angel to come around to him. But with love and care his sapling had finally warmed up to him. He could now freely touch him and kiss him. Of course also make love to him. This sweetheart was just so adorable and pure. Plus now he was all his. Nobody was in his way now, and if someone would try then he had no problem getting rid of those nuisances.

His angel at the start kept waking up screaming because of his nightmares. But he was always there to comfort him and kiss away his tears. "I'm here for you, darling. Go back to sleep, little one." He said in such a calm manner that it always worked to help his angel fall asleep again.

Bill had never felt so happy in his entire life. This truly was what heaven had to be like. Every single day with his beloved was the best day of his life.

"I love you Bill!" His heart fluttered in his chest everytime his love said those words. He had truly been graves with his very own angel. No one could dirty him anymore, now he was all safe.

Finally they would be together forever and ever~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sweethearts!


End file.
